legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
4 ABY
The following events took place in 4 ABY. This year was known as Year 39 after the Great Resynchronization Events * The Rebel Base, Echo Base, was established on Hoth. * Kileo Dimoh joins the Imperial Security Bureau on Coruscant. * S.S.I expands it's shipyards. * Rhyley Stargazer ventures into Outmian Yakta. ** R2-M5 is placed in the possession of Stargazer by Thaka Altair. ** Rhyley meets with Caerwynn Royce and Aniwevei Chreitti. *** He is offered a position with D.S.E's Ghost Squadron which he accepts. *** Aniwevei shows Rhyley that she is Force Sensitive, then informs the man that he is too. **** Rhyley agrees to help Aniwevei get to Kashyyyk. After a fight with slavers, Aniwevei leaves him to join other Jedi. * Dead Hand formed. * Rhyley Stargazer meets Atyphe Vrydella and Raedan Kitani, the female Twi'lek joining Ghost Squadron. * Tarrik Sunstrider leaves Tatooine, Ghost Squadron is placed under Rhyley Stargazer's command * Rebel Alliance begins transferring Forces and Equipment on New Plympto, to Echo Base on Hoth * Prince Xizor forms The Association to destroy Jabba Desilijic Tiure's Criminal Empire, allying Black Sun with Binayre, the Nal Raka Criminal Empire and Valarian Crime Organisation ** Sennex and Shadow Crime Organisations soon join The Association * Tyber Zann begins to look for the secrets to his Sith Holocron, enlisting the aid of Dathomiri Nightsister, Silri. * Attacks on Jabba the Hutt's power base occurs ** Sennex and Shadow Crime Organisations are crippled in early attacks * Black Sun successful in destabilising Tatooine ** Key citizens captured in Outmian Yakta, sending the Dune Sea area into chaos *** Deianirrah Sevestis is freed from Black Sun captors on Corellia *** Caerwynn Royce is freed from Black Sun captors on Talus * Rhyley Stargazer & Atyphe Vrydella joins the Rebel Alliance * After five months, Kileo Dimoh resigns from active Imperial Service and flees to Tatooine * Galactic Empire tightens it's control of Corellia ** Thrackan Sal-Solo becomes Deputy Diktat of Corellia, becoming Head of CorSec in the process. ** Human League begin causing unrest on Corellia ** Adosna Industries destroyed in Imperial bombardment of Corellia, resulting in Raedan Kitani's capture ** Taei Wynonyms and Raedan Kitani freed from Imperial Captivity. Both join the Rebel Alliance ** Page's Commandos and Stargazer's Commandos established * Rhyley Stargzaer and Atyphe Vrydella get engaged * Tyber Zann kidnaps Aniwevei Chreitti * Rebel Alliance Operatives launch attack on Dathomir Prison, General Jan Dodonna among those freed * Rhyley Stargazer meets Kileo Dimoh. ** Kileo joins D.S.E, accepting an offer of employment as a contractor. * Terrorist attacks on Imperial Center ** Cravon Wolfgang is freed from his captors, the Black Sun, by members of D.S.E. including Sarparious Serpentus and Kileo Dimoh * Galactic Empire re-organise its Forces along the Corellian Trade Spine * Outmian Security Force is created, with Rhyley Stargazer in command. ** Raedan Kitani, Max Rockatanski and Kileo Dimoh among those that become part of OSF, with Kitani becoming a commanding officer of the Intel division, Wraids and Rockatanski becoming the commanding officer of the Security division, Krayts. * Max Rockatanski is considered dead, the remains of a body matching his DNA are found burned in Outmian Yakta. * Atyphe Vrydella goes missing.